How Will The Wombat Survive?
by PartayyyyLikeARockstarr
Summary: ONESHOT how will the wombat survive the death of his hero? not what u think NO PAIRINGS NO CHARACTER DEATH...created from recent events
1. Chapter 1

**this is just a one-shot that I had an idea about from recent events (not gonna reveal everything now) its intended to be kinda funny…but I'm not sure it will be**

**review and eNjOy!**

_**How Will The Wombat Survive?**_

Chase walked into the conference room, where Foreman was doing a crossword and Cameron was making coffee. They looked up at him and gasped. "Are you okay? Chase?" said Cameron. And she had a reason to be concerned. He was completely disheveled, hair limp and drooping on his face. He had bags under his eyes, his clothes were wrinkled and he was pale.

He got coffee and slumped down in his chair. He sat there, staring into space, until House came in.

"The wombat actually came to work today? I thought he would stay home and cry all day." he said.

"House shut up! Can't you see he's upset?" said Cameron, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, but I know why, and I think it's hilarious." replied House with a smirk. With that he threw the newspaper he had in his hands down on the table. "That's why. Now Cameron can take over and tell you that's it's going to be okay…blah, blah, blah. I'm going to find Wilson. And hide from Cuddy."

Cameron walked over and looked down at the table and read out loud the headline on the first page.

_CROC HUNTER STEVE IRWIN KILLED BY STING RAY BARB_

_SEE PAGE A3 FOR DETAILS_

Cameron looked at Chase for some kind of reaction, and when she got none, she turned to the page with the story.

_Crocodile Hunter Steve Irwin was killed yesterday filming the documentary, Ocean's Deadliest, in the Great Barrier Reef. Irwin, 44, was killed by a sting ray barb that went through his chest and created a hole in his heart. He went into cardiac arrest and was unable to be revived by paramedics. He is survived by his wife, Terry, and two children, Bindy Sue,8, and Bob, 2._

When she finished, Foreman burst out laughing. "That's why you're so upset?" he said, through the chuckles.

Chase gave him a glare and said to the air, "I was up all night. I was on the phone with my brother for 4 hours, and I couldn't sleep the rest of the night. My brother was there when they pulled Steve out of the water and he fainted. He said it's chaos in Aussie and people are crying in the streets." He paused for a second and went on. "I saw him once, the Croc Hunter. I was seven, and he was my hero. And now he's dead. And his kids are so young and they have no dad."

He looked up and Cameron looked like she was about to cry and Foreman had a more serious look on his face.

"Oh my gosh Chase! I feel so bad!" Cameron went over and hugged him.

When House walked back in, he saw Cameron and Chase hugging and threw his hands up in the air and said, "HOW WILL THE WOMBAT SURVIVE!"

And Foreman burst out laughing.

**well I hope you liked it…I noe foreman is particularly mean in this one but he always seems mean 2 me so yea…when me and my mom found out that the croc hunter had died we were very upset and we feel so bad for his wife and kids**

**I would also like to point out that SEASON 3 STARTS TONITE! 8 O'CLOCK PPL! MAKE YOUR POPCORN AND SIT ON YOUR COUCH AND WATCH IT!**

**so please review and tell me what u thought**


	2. Chapter 2

ok ppl…heres the thing

some people have been very offended by this story….if that's not you don't bother reading this, its ridiculous that I have to write it anyway.

people have called this story mean-spirited and disrespectful. I feel very bad about this so I would like to take a moment to say…

I'M SORRY

I didn't mean to offend anyone with this story. All I really wanted to do was to honor the croc hunter and his family, and try to cheer the people that are devastated up a bit. I, like many others, am heartbroken that the hunter is dead, but yelling at me for a story I wrote is not a good way to cope with your grief. We need to honor his memory and celebrate the wonderful life he had, educating people about the wonders of nature and the animal world. We need to find ways to help caring Terry, adorable Bindy Sue and little Bob. Because they need support now more than ever.

So really, you people that didn't like it, what you should've done is read this story, shrugged, chuckled a bit, and move on and read other stories.

Because at least I made you chuckle that little bit.


End file.
